crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.85: Greetings (3)
Lark leaves the student council room. He is walking in an Arzew corridor, wondering if the other student council members have returned in their dorms already. He glances at a window he passes and is surprised to see Setz at the balcony of the lower floor. He calls his name and Setz answers to him that he has done a good job and asks whether he is leaving. Lark responds that he is, and then asks Setz if he is leaving too. Setz says, after a short pause, that he will stay to "organize his thoughts about a matter". Lark thinks that it is better to leave Setz alone at the current moment, but he decides to stay, noting that Setz's shoulders seem surprisingly small. He then wonders why Carne was lonely, although she had Setz and what Angela would do in his position. He then climbs in the window and jumps in the balcony below. Setz is suprised to see him next to him, but Lark, with a wide smile, just talks about the cold weather. He then smiles sweetly and asks Setz if he is thinking of Carne. Setz is taken aback by this question and hesitantly and while staring at space, answers that he is always thinking of her. He then mentions that this isn't what Carne would have wanted and that he is feeling sorry for this. He then tightens his grip in the balcony and says that him feeling like this is also something Carne wouldn't have wanted, so he doesn't know what to do. Lark is lost in thoughts for a while and then, to Setz's amazement, says that he doesn't know the reason the boy has changed so much and he doesn't want to be rude and ask about it. He then says that maybe him being with Setz at the moment is out of line too, but Setz dismisses it. Lark then goes on to say that Carne was a precious person to Setz and that, now that she is gone, it's the memories of the time the two of them have spent together spent together that matter. He then asks Setz if Carne knew that she was always on the boy's mind. Setz stays silent with a depressed look on his face and Lark tells him that what he has to do from now on is to let Carne know that he will never forget about her. Setz turns and looks at Lark with amazement and Lark is embarrased and awkwardly asks if he sounded different than his usual self. He then smiles again and says that he would like to hear what he just said from Angela. If he knows that Angela, who is immortal, won't forget about him after he dies, he will never be alone. He then says that it will be nice if Carne is thinking the way he does. After hearing this, a tear drops from Setz's left eye, who slowly starts saying something. Meanwhile, at the Council, Nergal and Gilles de Rais are sitting on chairs, facing one another. Riu is standing next to Nergal and Millefeuille and Chocolat right and left of Gilles. Nergal says that he has said everything he wanted to say and that he is expecting for Gille's answer. The displeasure of the three members of the Council is obvious but, after a pause, Gilles smiles and agrees to release Angela.